


i didn't wanna believe that i could lose you if i told you just how i felt.

by akutagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Demons, Fluff and Angst, M/M, dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi
Summary: The rules were made perfectly clear once he had died.1. In order to veto your position, you must successfully get 100,000 souls to enter the gates by using their free will.2. You can not tell the truth, as being a demon commands that you must only deceive and commit sin.3. Violation of either will result in the worker to be submerged into the gates for the rest of eternity with no chance of escape.---Akaashi is the ‘gatekeeper of hell’ and can only tell lies, trying to get people to choose his door. For if he gets 100,000 souls to choose his route, then he will be released from his shackles.But if he tells the truth? Then he will morph into the gate.During one of the disputes with his ‘angel’ companion, he feels his chain being pulled and wakes up unconscious in someone’s home. He has only one person left until he is free from his punishment and can move on, but what happens when that one is the one you love ?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinted at, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Cause in your warmth I forget how cold it can be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjolras/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sabaki no Mon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540280) by Sakura Tsukuba. 



> title from mxmtoon's falling for you
> 
> heya everyone ! this is my second official upload onto ao3 (though a lot of drafts have been made) and i couldn't be more thrilled ! 
> 
> as it already says, this fic is dedicated to the lovely @sunnyjolras !! as soon as i had this idea i KNEW i had to dedicate it to her. she's so fricken sweet, caring, and all around just an amazing human being who im so glad puts up with my antics cjsakjkca. and this is also dedicated as a thank you for supporting my dumb fic ideas, even when i don't have full confidence in my abilities. thank you caitie ily ! <3

As the bulky doors behind Akaashi shut, the gulf of wind made him shiver for a fraction of a second. Either that or he could admit how the job was weighing down on him. But he wouldn’t... actually he _couldn’t_ because of Kenma. He wouldn’t let him get the satisfaction of being right. He was already the gatekeeper of the heavens, what more did he _need_ to show off that he was morally correct? 

“You’re getting closer to your goal, right? Though I suppose you already knew that.” The blonde-ish angel said in his usual monotone voice. 

“You must be _thrilled_ I'll be out of your hair soon then. And here I thought we made a bond..” Akaashi replied, with a touch of poison to the tone of his words. 

He couldn’t say that he truly hated his job as the gatekeeper of the underworld. 

But he also couldn’t say that he wasn’t eager to leave the position either.

The rules were made perfectly clear once he had died. 

In order to veto your position, you must successfully get 100,000 souls to enter the gates by using their free will.  
You can not tell the truth, as being a demon commands that you must only deceive and commit sin.  
Violation of either will result in the worker to be submerged into the gates for the rest of eternity with no chance of escape. 

There were some loopholes to the rules, like being sarcastic while telling the truth since it could be interpreted as deceiving or having a double truth since they cancel each other. Though most souls that come down here aren’t that smart to ask a question that puzzling. 

Souls that pass by are allowed one question to either Gatekeeper of the Heavens Kenma Kozume or to Gatekeeper of the Underworld Keiji Akaashi. Kenma was on the left, while Akaashi was on the right side of the person that would have to choose their fate. They had no take-backs after making their decision and once the doors shut, neither heard from the soul again.

“Keiji, did you even hear what I had to say?” 

The angel didn’t scream this (because he rarely screamed), but the dark haired devil could tell that he was upset. He had his arms crossed, his long flowing snow ‘angel attire’ sleeves drooping. 

Before getting to the afterlife, Akaashi thought that all angels were supposed to be bubbly, but Kenma was the exception to this rule. He was definitely kind, but more stand off-ish compared to the typical angel. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking to myself again. What’s got your wings in a bind?”

“For the last time, I do. NOT. have real wings-.” Kenma paused to take a breath and compose himself. Then continued with, “I was saying how I’m going to miss you once you’re gone. I know that sometimes we don’t see eye to eye on everything, but you keep the conversation lively. So. Thanks… for.. that.” His speech dwindled away until it was nothing more than a whisper, clearly feeling like his point wasn’t being heard.

Leaning up against the gray cobbled door, Akaashi retorted with “I just don’t get how you find them so interesting is all. The.. common folk of today. I understand back from when I was alive how you could find them intriguing. But the humans _now?!_ All they care about is themselves and how to gain more of something. They’re all greedy, either subconscious or with full intent in mind.”

There was a dull in the conversation as well as the atmosphere after that. With it being just those two for most of the time, all they had was each other. So when there was a disagreement, it was usually resolved very quickly, due to the lack of things to do while waiting for the next soul to con. 

“All I’m saying is that maybe if you gave them a _chance_ , then maybe you’ll understand why I want the best for them all. I know you aren’t all crooked, Akaashi. I know you feel bad about tricking so many souls who should be up above instead of in your territory.” 

Looking down at the weighted chain around his leg, in order for him to not run away _(But where would I even run to? He usually thought.)_ , he stood in thought. He did feel bad sometimes. Mainly for the naive kids who would choose his door because it looked ‘cooler’, or the women who did ‘eenie meenie’ in place of asking a question.

But again he couldn’t let Kenma know that he was right, so instead he offered, “Well if you think I should learn a lesson so badly, then why doesn’t some higher force bring me back, huh?”

Akaashi immediately regretted saying that as soon as he felt the bulky chain become lighter and lighter. Then the feeling of his whole leg not touching the gravel he was accustomed to. 

Realizing the chain was lifting upwards into the black abyss above them, the lanky boy grabbed the underworld’s door handle until his knuckles turn as white as Kenma’s attire. 

Eventually the force was to grand and lifted him into the air when he cried for his angel to help, but to no avail. For when Kenma finally forming his plan to get Akaashi, he was already gone, along with his consciousness.

###

_“‘Roo, can you find the medkit?? It should be under the sink!-_

_“FOUND IT! And for the last time, stop calling me ‘Roo, It's not gonna stick!”_

_“Well, pardon me for trying to have some fun-“_

This is the orchestra of sounds that Akaashi awoke to- cabinets opening and shutting, feet climbing the stairs, and most importantly screaming from other ends of the… where was he? 

He got up a little fast and went to lie back down on the leather cushions. He looked around and saw a huge TV, glass door that lead to a porch, grand piano among other things. On try no. 2, he successfully got up enough to see that he was in a living room, laying on an obviously used black leather couch. 

At the foot of the staircase to the right of him, he saw a boy with gray, spiky hair who looked quite alarmed. 

“Kuroo! He’s alive! You can put away the defibrillators!!”, which earned the mystery man a muffled _“Are you kidding me??”._

The monotoned haired boy walked over and kneeled to Akaashi, before saying, “Sorry if we woke you up. You were in pretty bad shape when we saw you at the park… unconscious.”

Akaashi didn’t respond but instead blinked his eyes in confusion.

He continued, “That was my friend, Kuroo, upstairs who wanted to use the defibrillator on you. Not for any weird ‘Frankenstein’ reasons, but he wants to be an actual doctor. Thinks he needs the practice _NOW_ , but I keep telling him that it’s unnecessary-“

“Who are you?”

The question spat out of him before he could retract it. But granted he wasn’t sure what had happened and if this guy could be trusted. 

“Oh sorry! I do that a lot, haha. I’m Kotaro Bokuto and this is my house you’re at. Don’t worry about my folks being upset, they’re both on a… uh, business trip!-”

And out of boredom and general tiredness, Akaashi related back down and wrapped himself tighter with the blanket he had on him. 

“Make yourself at home! Sorry this is probably a lot. But my friend and I could drive you to a hospital or somewhere else, M-“

There was a pause and Akaashi was thankful, since all he wanted to do was wake up. Being the guardian of the Underworld’s door, he was no stranger to getting nightmares. But this one didn’t feel like a nightmare, it felt.. real. Which scared him more than he would like to admit. _Nice job upping your tricks, Satan._

Grumbling, in hopes to quicken the process, he replied with “Akaashi”. 

“Ooooo, what a cool name! Rolls right off the tongue! And-, Oh hey Kuroo! I was just talking to our guest about how nice his name is!” 

He wasn’t looking but could feel that his other friend was now downstairs, taking in that he was _not_ dead, but in fact breathing and very annoyed. 

“Oi, you couldn’t have been dead for like.. Two more minutes man! I swear it would have been so _awesome_ for you to come back to life. Like in those trashy zombie films that Bokuto likes.”

Bokuto’s friend walked closer to where Akaashi could see him in his peripherals, leaning over the couch to talk to the obviously hurt friend. 

“Says the guy who likes _rom coms._ At least mine has some _merit_ to them..”

“Well, mine has personality, so beat _THAT!_ ”

Akaashi’s concentration started fading in and out of the conversation, feeling like he had cotton balls stuffed inside his head. He could assume he had a cold, or maybe some sort of jet lag. Though he wasn't sure that was a thing you could get coming back from a place like his. 

Apparently Akaashi wasn’t the only one concerned with his health, since the ‘defibrillator dude’ butted with his own opinions: 

“Woah, are you still sure you aren’t dead and/or still dying?!” 

To which, Akaashi mumbled something inaudible.  
Kuroo took this into his own interpretation of ‘I don’t think so.” 

“I don’t think a living person should be this pale. Hey Bokuto, I’m gonna start up some soup if that’s alright with you.” 

Bokuto nodded and added “Probably for the best.”

Bokuto’s friend walked over to the bright kitchen area, next to the dimly lit living room that he and the eccentric man were still in. 

“So”, he started again, “do you have any family that lives near here? Anyone we can contact?”

Akaashi was going to tell him that he wasn’t sure where his real family was, but remembered the rules he was bound to. 

“They died in a plane crash when I was 11. I’ve been bouncing from home to home since then, so finding my family might be difficult. Unless you have a ouija board”, Akaashi said, all in a monotone voice mind you. 

Apparently, the silver haired boy did not catch this since he acted like it was a factual sob story. “I-I’m really sorry to hear that… well, your happy to stay in my guest bedroom until you're able to get back on your feet.” Akaashi looked up to see that he had a genuine smile on. That he actually _enjoyed_ the thought of having a stranger living in his home. 

“Then where am I going to sleep!” Kuroo interjected, stirring the wooden spoon around in a pot on the stove.

“I don’t see why you can’t sleep on the couch for a night or two? I mean look at him, he’s on the verge of death!” 

Pointing at the gatekeeper, he felt like he was getting in between a lovers quarrel of some sort. They bickered while Akaashi tossed and turned on the couch, trying to get comfortable. 

“Hey, Kuroo. I hate to break it, but we might need to can the rest of that soup for later. I think the poor guy needs a little bit more rest.” 

He couldn’t hear what the make-shift chef said in response, but he did hear the home owners (or what he thought was it) lean into his ear and whisper:

“I know how hard it can be living on your own, so if you need someone’s shoulder I’m here. And when you wake up, you can try some of Kuroo’s world renown soup! But get some rest for now, you probably need it.”

And he took the man’s advice, letting his mind drift off once more. 

###

He expected to wake up back where he usually did. Somewhere in front of the overlooking door, feeling the cold air encasing his body into shivers. 

Instead, he was engulfed in the same creme colored blanket, on top of the same leather couch he was on when he fell asleep. _Well shit, he thought to himself._

Slowly picking himself up, he first realized that most of the lights were either off or very dim lit. He figured it must have been nighttime but he looked at the lanky grandfather clock leaning on the wall. _1:32 pm._

Finding the whole situation very off putting, he lifted himself off the couch and made his way over to the fridge. Opening it, he wondered how two people fended for themselves with this selection. There was milk, lettuce, one onion, a half eaten celery stick, and two containers of tofu among other random things. 

He saw the container of soup, which had been separated into 4 different plastic bowls, and grabbed one to heat up. 

Shutting the door and turning around, he almost dropped the chicken noodle soup due to a presence shadowing him. 

“Oh, sorry did I spook you? I wasn’t trying to I promise.”

“You didn’t frighten me, so don’t worry.” _He did._

“Hey, it’s alright to say you were a little bit started. I won't judge haha.”

“Well I wasn’t, so could you point to your microwave please.” 

Pointing past his head, Bokuto responded with “Right above the stove. Do you have a concussion? Or is your hangry-ness clouding your judgement.”

While putting the soup into the microwave, he asked in confusion, “My _what?_ ” 

“Hangry! Hungry plus angry equals hangry. Are you sure you’re okay?” he said while trying to put his palm on Akaashi’s forehead. 

Shoving him back, he retorted with “I’m _fine._ Shouldn’t you be at work or something?”

“Well, it’s sort of a long story…”

_Great, Akaashi. Why not open a whole can of worms why don’t you?_

But before he could start talking about it, the buzzer for the soup went off. Taking it out and placing it on the kitchen’s island, they both sat down.

He continued his tale, while Akaashi took bites and slurps out of the plastic bowl:

“Kuroo’s been my best friend since middle school. At first he was a little prude, I won’t sugar coat it. But after a little bit of persistence, he opened up to me and the rest of the class.”

“We were both the ‘class clowns’, but Kuroo had the grades and goals to prove that he could be more than that. I on the other hand.. lack behind in that department. He wants to be a doctor, pedestrian I think. But he won’t tell me exactly why.. anyways, he’s at university right now.”

“Me on the other hand? I don’t really know what I want to do. My dad was a doctor, so he and Kuroo got along quite well. And my mom was an avid writer, though I don’t think I want to go into any of those fields. Regardless of them, I’m taking a gap year until I get things sorted out. What are your thoughts on that, Akaashi?”

Scrapping the last portion of the broth into his mouth he looked to his right in order to catch the attention of the figure sitting there. 

_I could honestly care less. I need to get back to the door and Kenma._ “I’m very enticed into your ‘career journey’. What are you thinking about studying?”

“Well, I was thinking either art or music, considering I’m not too keen on the STEM fields. I’m leaning towards more classical music major, though ‘Roo keeps telling me I’d be a fantastic marketing major…”

There was a dip in the conversation and the gatekeeper could tell that the owl-complexioned man wanted a response. He slightly tilted downwards, twiddling his fingers on top of the marbled table, and ‘puppy dog eyes’ to finish off the look.

_I just want to go back to sleep. This won’t matter once I’m back in my position._ “I don’t know how I could even make a judgment since 1. I haven’t even seen you play or make anything and 2. I’ve known you for less than 24 hours.”

The dejected man shot up and with enough energy to spark up a light bulb, he said “Well why don’t I play something for you then! Doesn’t that sound like fun?! I can grab my sheet music really quick and play a piece on the piano!”

_No._ “Yes.”  
_Thanks rulebook._

“Awesome! You can put the soup container in the sink while I grab the sheet music from upstairs!”

And with that, the bird flew off and left Akaashi in the wind. He didn’t mind it at all, but was not looking forward to the performance he had before him. By the time he made his way over to the piano, he could feel and hear Bokuto rushing down the staircase. 

“I-I found the latest one I was trying to learn! So s-sorry if it’s a little choppy!”

Bokuto moved past him and sat on the piano’s seat. “Do you wanna sit down next to me or stand up?”

_I wanna sleep, actually._ “I think I’ll be alright standing, but thanks for the offer.”

“Well it’s there if you need it! I’m gonna play now if that’s alright..”

And he did, though the devil didn’t quite know the piece he played. Bokuto’s volume transferred nicely to the piano, enough where it felt filled but not loud with emotion. And he could see Bokuto being consumed with the process of pressing the keys down and putting in your all. It was like he was in a trance and only he could get himself out of it once he wanted to. 

Finally, the piece ended and Bokuto looked up with him with nervous eyes. “What do you think? Honestly, I can take it. “

_That was most likely the best piano playing I’ve ever heard, quite frankly._ “It definitely wasn’t the worst thing I’ve heard.”

Laughing it off, the pianist said “You sure are a tough one to please, Akaashi! I hope one day my piano skills blow you away!”

Another dip in the conversation happened, but this one felt almost like it was uncomfortable compared to the other two. _You should have just told him that it was good. The rules might not even apply where I am._

“Hey, is it alright if play some more? First, to improve myself and secondly, I obviously haven’t made you my number one fan yet.”

Akaashi walked back to the worn couch and laid back down, wrapping himself back in the same creme blanket.

“I'll take no answer as a ‘yes you can!’, if that’s fine with you!”

And with that, Bokuto continue to practice with his skillset, while Akaashi continued to rest yet again.

###

When he was flung back into the ‘right place’ for him, there was a mix of feelings. Shocked, relief, frightened to name a few.

He told Bokuto that he needed to go to the restroom, where he then flew into the ceiling, having black spots overcome his vision until all he saw was black.

When he could finally see again, he remembered where he was originally before he met those two...characters- the gateways. 

He was laying down on the familiar harsh ground, when he saw the usually petite angel towering him. His face filled with what looked like a mix of relief and worry.

“Where have you been?? Do you know how worried I was??”. Again, all of this was said in an alarmed monotone voice.

Lifting himself up, the devil responded with “I think the living world, or at least some version of it. And before you ask, no. I _don’t_ know why I was there.” 

“Well do you feel like you gained something at least?”

“No not really… hate to disappoint.”

They both appeared dejected, until Kenma leaned in and wrapped his arms around the lankier fellow. 

Mumbling into his shirt, he softly said “Don’t leave like that again. I want at least a two day notice, alright. It.. got boring. That’s all.”

He pulled away and drifted arose to his usual domain. Turning around Kenma noticed that the boy had dark lines underneath his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in a few days. Or bad sleep if he did get some zs.

The blonde dyed boy contemplating saying something until uddering out, “See anything exciting?”

Turning towards his associate, he replied with “Actually, I did... sort of. I was taken in by these two humans and they helped me a little bit. One was more eccentric than the other, and around much longer. His name was Bokuto, while the other was named Ka..um. Kuroo, if that’s correct.

And that seemed to peak Kenma’s interest, since they leaned in more forward to the conversation. His eyes dilated slightly and his eyebrows arched. “A-are you positive?!”

“I-I believe I am, why? Does that matter at all?”

Seeing that they were expressing themselves more than usual, he slouched and said “No.. reason. But would you mind looking over them if you ever go back?”

“Why should I? I doubt I'll ever be in that _place_ again.”

With almost hopeless eyes, he heard him sternly command, “Please, Akaashi. Do this one thing for me?”

With a huff, Akaashi complied with his demands. And just in time, since another miserable soul strolled in.

They had a bloody nightgown on and asked “Could one of you two show me how to get home? The woman’s hair was disheveled, having twigs and pits of leaves nesting inside. 

If Akaashi had to make a guess, he figures she meet her end outside, though under what circumstances, he had no idea. However, she seems visibly upset as to being undead. 

Most people don’t truly realize that they’ve passed away until they choose their destination, realizing they’ve made a huge mistake or the best choice they could have. 

The women in front of them darted their eyes all around them - to the unlabeled doors, the sheet of black above them, and lastly to Kenma and Akaashi. She scrambled up to the latter and pleaded again.

“Can you show me the way home, please? I-I need to go back. My family..they need me…”. She was in front of the man, who was fitted with a classic black tux, with a satin scarlet tie to add some color. 

She looked down onto the girl, both metaphorically and physically. All she wanted to do was go back home, and was that such a crime? 

Akaashi didn’t know why she had run up to him first. Maybe it was due to the fact that he seemed more approachable compared to Kenma, who’s resting face seemed more aloof. Or maybe it was pure adrenaline. Or maybe there was no true reason.

Regardless, he grabbed her hand and calmly spoke, “If you want to go home, the fastest way is past me.”

She looked up, tears filling her eyes and smile a little weary. “Really?”

He tried to compliment her smile, to which he successfully did. But he couldn’t hide the guilt in his irises. “I promise”.

And like that, the woman sped up right past him. He didn’t have the heart to look back at her one last time. As his past experiences, told him that he would be in his best interest to act like she wasn’t a person. But rather another number, no matter how distasteful that sounded. 

He heard the realization of a scream before the slamming shut of the thick doors. There was silence, until the angel added his two cents. 

“I find it shocking how you say you still _don’t_ feel remorse. Tell me, Keiji. Are you the devil’s bouncer or just the devil incarnate?”

He stumped down at that, sliding down the door’s face until he was met with the floor. He never responded to the boy’s question.

Not verbally, at least.  
He thought the silence spoke for itself.


	2. Don’t smile on me because I can’t come to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” Kenma spit out, “I want to repeat this one more time. Every time you see, talk, or even breathe the same air as him, you feel all warm and jittery? Even though you two barely know each other?”
> 
> Sitting next to Kenma in front of Heaven’s Gate, Akaashi twirled his thumb in a circle in the palm of his hand.”Well it sounds idiotic, when you put it like that..”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh this fic's first chapter got like 50 hits in under 24 hours ??! and i know thats not big but its a huge things for me. i'm glad you guys are really liking it, and i hope you like this next chapter :))
> 
> chapter title from bts - the truth untold (and last chapters title was from bastille's warmth)

When he last left Bokuto and his roommate, he thought that _was_ the last time he’d see his face. And _apparently_ , he was mistaken. 

For his guest of about 45 minutes after the tattered woman came and went, he was soon dragged yet again into the abyss above them. And when he awoke, he was in the bathroom he had left again. 

The same _stupid_ bathroom, decorated like a pirate had left half of his treasury inside of it. The walls were wrapped in seafoam green, with little sailboats riming the bottoms of the walls. Anchor sculptures were placed on the bathroom sink, along with a pirate ship to put in your toothbrushes. _Why am I back here again??? He thought to himself._

He heard a knock at the door, along with a voice. “Hey Akaashi! You’ve been in there for a little bit. Are you alright in there?”

He unlocked the door and shoved past the man. “I’m just peachy, thanks. _Love_ the bathroom decorations.”

Hearing the ‘captain’ of this house following him down the stairs, he continued. “Oh really? I find them a little tacky if I’m being honest..”

_Oh, thank god he doesn’t really like them-_

“But I like them a lot!”

_Welp._

“My mom loved decorating and the ocean theme was always her favorite.” Tapping the leading force’s shoulder going down the steps, he asked “Are you sure you’re alright? You seem like you’re in a rush compared to earlier?”

Whipping himself around, he planted his feet on the wooden floor. He looked up at the building figure before him, concerner plastered all over his face. The gray-haired fellow leaned himself on the side of the railing, looking for answers.

“I…” He stuttered out. He _knew_ that Bokuto wanted an answer, and honest one. But he also knew that he couldn’t offer that to him. So he settled on being as vague as possible. “I wanted some air for… uh.. Personal reasons?”

Bokuto bit a portion of his lip, knowing that he was lying. Looking past him, he said, “If you want to leave, you can just say that you know? I understand that you probably want to go to.. Wherever you came from.”

Freaking out inside, he wondered, _How could he have realized who I am??_

“I mean, I don’t really know that would be. Considering, you said you were on your own.”

_Oh shit, I did say that didn’t I?_

Thinking about it, he was rather curious about the figure on the last step. He didn’t want to _leave_ , per say, but he knew he couldn’t say either. As deceptive as he possible uddered out, “Well. Why don’t you give me a _reason_ to stay. You’re house seems rather.. filled with things to do.” And he wasn’t lying. There were books, board games, labeled and unlabeled boxes in every corner. 

He seemed to cheer up a little, and Akaashi could sense this when he said that ‘He would be right back!’. Leaving him in the dust yet again, when he turned back upstairs to grab said something. The devil’s bouncer decided to make his way back to the couch he had woken up on the first time he had came.

He looked down at his feet until a large bang made his head jut up. He saw the same eager man leaning on the coffee table with a cardboard box marked “ _DVD/ VIDEOS”_. 

“Uhh what’s that for?” 

“Well.. you _asked_ if I could entertain you and this is the first thing that came to mind. And since you're a guest here, why don’t you choose?” 

He did as he was told and looked at the box of cases, some large and some more slim. Some with printed covers and other that were blank or with homemade ones. While he scraped the top (barely), he heard Bokuto say, “Gonna start a pizza!” and move his feet accordingly.

He settled on a title he recognized, with orange popping out the same way it did on the posters when he saw it in theatres. It wasn’t on a DVD, but instead a brick VHS.

“The Lion King, aye?” 

This interruption of thought made him jump more than he’d like to admit, but he wouldn’t say that. Bokuto obviously noticed this, adding with a consoling tone: 

“Sorry, I was getting too curious for my own good. I set it up, and by that time the pizza should be all ready!”

And just like that, the VHS was out of his hands and in the palms of another. Their fingers briefly touched and Akaashi felt a strange heat go down the spine of his back. _Very odd,_ he contemplated. 

The movie was all set to go, and not less than two minutes later the timer sounded off that the pizza would be all set. Bokuto shot up and ran back to the living room where the television was still set up. Akaashi moved the brown box and placed it on the floor, which earned him a ‘Thanks’ from the other party. 

The host took his spot next to the visitor, shoulders mere centimeters apart. The raven-haired boy could feel the heat radiating from both the other man and the pizza, respectively. He felt himself shimmying slightly towards the left of the couch, though realized that this one only had enough room for two, barely. 

Chuckling slightly, he heard the cheerful boy apologetically saying “Sorry, there's not a lot of space on the couch. I could sit on the floor, if that makes you more comfortable.”

Akaashi shrugged and took another bite from his pizza. The other party noted his response, but decided to just stay put for the time being. 

During the course of the movie, he noticed how taller man’s golden eyes filled up with life as he sang along to the tunes on screen. He stumbled with some of the lyrics, but didn’t seem too bothered with it and attempted to sing multiple parts at once (It didn’t work). The gatekeeper couldn’t place why, but he was completely enraptured by him.

Perhaps, being with sad dead people made him more appreciative of joyful living ones. He was knocked out of his thoughts, when the same smiling fool asked: 

“I know me acting like a singing lion is very entertaining, but would you rather see the animated version?” 

Not knowing how to respond, really, he turned his attention to the movie. 

Until he couldn’t anymore. 

This was because of the force that came onto his shoulder during the low of the movie. Turning his head slightly, he realized that the previously singing man was now asleep onto him. His gut reaction was that he should wake him up, but he looked closer at his resting face. 

His eyelids were a bit sunking in, and his looked a little pale himself. He looked peaceful, and who was he to stop him from sleeping?

After a little bit, he allowed his muscles to unwind and he inevitably let his own head tilt so that both of their could use each other as support. 

The movie ended and Akaashi was left in a stand still. Not knowing if he should wake him up or let him rest a little bit. It may have sounded selfish, but Akaashi liked the comfort that came from the man. He felt a refreshing warmth come over his body, and especially his cheeks, which he could feel were tinted pink now. 

He always had a lack of physical contact, considering that he was only exposed to the stand alone Kenma at all time. He wanted to savor this as much as he could. And so he did. 

They laid there enough that Akaashi could feel his own eyes starting to fail on him and that he wanted to reach Bokuto’s dreaming state as well...

Until he heard the door slam shut and a loud voice also entering the house, as well as Bokuto’s roommate:

“Hey Bokuto! I’m ba..c..k. Oh. You go him to sleep? H-How did you do that?” And with that the dark haired man put his bag down and walked straight towards the two on the couch. 

The figure in questioning shifted around a bit, obviously uncomfortable from the noise. This made a hot shiver go down his back, for an unknown reason to Akaashi. 

“Not sleeping..?” Akaashi suspected something of the sort, considering the evidence of it. But something just felt.. Off about it. And his suspicions were proven correct.

Leaning into his ear, Kuroo added “Bokuto will _end_ me if he finds out I told you this but.. His parents passed away a couple of weeks ago and it’s been sorta hard on him. Fluke thing actually.. That’s why I think it's been so rough on him. Long story short, he’s been having some trouble sleeping, so I’m used to him bouncing off the walls until I get home. I guess you must be a good luck charm though if he fell asleep onto you.” 

And with that, he turned to go up the stairs (presumably to his own room to rest), but before he did Akaashi remember what Kenma said:

“Kuroo, can I ask you something?”

He couldn’t see him, but he could hear the intrigue in his voice. “Shoot.”

“Does the name.. Kenma, mean anything to you?”

Again, he couldn’t see him (since the other roommate was a blocking force), but he heard hurt instead of intrigue at the question. “I’m.. going to sleep. Night, Akaashi…”. At like that Kuroo’s voice and footsteps faded into nothingness. 

_What the literal hell have I gotten myself into?_

###

From that point onward, Akaashi kept going from the land of the living and the dead rapidly. 

One minute he would be waking up from sleeping at the owl-like man’s house, to being sucked back into his usual regular routine. And even though he would be at his job for what seemed like hours, when he came back to the living world it would be mere minutes that he vanished. _Interesting, but not surprising_ , Akaashi pondered. 

The clear indicator as to why he was transported back to being a totem of judgement was that as soon as he came, so did another lost soul. And soon after they had chosen, he was back in the other realm. He still had no clue who or why this was happening to him, but he also had no clue who to ask.

He now despised his position, instead of just being indifferent. But Akaashi’s fear overruled his moral compass. However, whenever his counterpart told him how messed up it was, he didn’t immediately recoil from the judgement. The taller boy considered this progress.

The shorter partner also helped Akaashi work out whatever he was feeling with the boy up above. Akaashi would never downright admit if, but he never experienced a romantic relationship when he was alive. Thinking of it, most of his memories had no love in them. But he didn’t know if that was because he misplaced them or they were never there in the first place.

Nevertheless, he had a big hunch that what he was feeling towards the loud, rambunctious Bokuto was more than platonic. He didn’t know where else to turn to, and he didn’t know what to do. Options were slim where he was.

“So,” Kenma spit out, “I want to repeat this one more time. Every time you see, talk, or even breathe the same air as him, you feel all warm and jittery? Even though you two barely know each other?”

Sitting next to Kenma in front of Heaven’s Gate, Akaashi twirled his thumb in a circle in the palm of his hand.”Well it sounds idiotic, when you put it like that..”.

“That’s because it _does_ sound a bit idiotic...” He took a pause there, looking downwards and refusing to meet the pining sap next to him. After what felt like hours, he added “...But I know how that feels.”

Akaashi was puzzled, he’d admit at this. “What do you mean, ‘you know’? How do you understand what this is like?”. He wasn’t doubting his friend without some reason behind it. 

Kenma never really opened up about what his life was like before he died and became the protector of the holy plane. But Akaashi never talked about his past either, to a certain extent. They both had a mutual understanding of what their life entailed now, so it seemed pointless to talk about something that didn’t affect them anymore. 

“Hey, Keiji?” Looking up now, they both made eye contact. And the black-haired boy could see why he didn’t meet his eyes a few more minutes ago. They were filled with tears, some trapped in his water ducts still, making his eyes appear glossy. But some were able to escape and run away, leaving a trail on his now rosy cheeks. It looked like it took every fiber to not completely crack.

As smooth and comforting as he could, he responded. “What’s the matter, Kenma?”

An acute sniffle, then a faltering smile occured on Kenma’s face. He looked downwards yet again. “Do you remember how I told you I… died?”

Even more confused, he contemplated how he reply. The devil decided to go straightforward with his approach. “Of an illness, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I don’t even know what it was diagnosed as. I know is was a rare strain of some disease, but isn’t it comical that I don’t even know my true cause of death.”

Neither of them laughed. Akaashi didn’t move and the angel kept going on with his tale.

“My best friend and I used to play hospital all the time, and isn’t that ironic too? We were inseparable, me and him. And when I had restrictions on what I could do, he understood that. Sure, he was a little upset that I couldn’t play tag or go on walks in the forest outside. But what could I do about that?” 

Kenma didn’t try to pull back the tears. He let them and his words travel how they wanted to. 

“When my condition got worse, _that’s_ when he got really agitated. He kept swearing that he’d ‘become a real doctor and make me get better, because he missed me.’” The small boy buckled his knees tighter to his chest, and added something that threw Akaashi off guard. 

“I guess I should have realized then that I loved him.” His friend’s eyes grew wider. “Granted, I was only 6. But I did love him, Akaashi. If you asked me to pinpoint the moment the change happened, I couldn’t tell you. But I know that my heart belonged to that stupid haired, dumb laughing Tetsuro Kuroo.”

The lanky boy didn’t know what to do or respond. He was afraid that by moving slightly, he would anger or upset the weeping boy next to him. He didn’t have to decide when Kenma let his body slide against the door and stop when his head was aligned with his arm. 

“If you really want my advice. Tell him. I know you’re scared of the consequences, but you’ll regret missing your chance… I know.” The angel said this with sincerity and heart, while also adding some sniffles in between. All wrapped in his own monotone voice, which Akaashi appreciated more than ever before. 

After that, neither of them said a word. But they didn’t need to. They were both in agreement of what had to happen next. 

###

“Hey, I was wondering where you went! You’re really good at disappearing, yah know?” This is what Akaashi woke up to, lying underneath the staircase. 

The bubbly man was hunched over him, one hand holding onto the bottom of the stairs. His other hand was stretched out for Akaashi to take. And that’s what he did, feeling a confetti of butterflies explode in his stomach. 

“What were you even _doing_ under there? It’s all dirty… turn around, you have some on you.” He then patted the dusk bunnies off and they feel onto the wooden floor boards. “Akaashi, you seem a little out of it? Are you still sick?” Bokuto’s palm laid against his forehead, but the devil did not respond to his question, instead he said one.

“Hey, Bokuto? Can we talk?” He said in a timid tone, scared of the inevitable results. 

Taking his hand off, he looked at him in the eyes, concern placed in its sockets. “Um, sure I guess.. But how long will this take? I needed to go on a run.”

“You.. _run?_ ” Akaashi was completely aware that this is off topic, but he just didn’t place him for a runner. In all the time he’s been staying at his home, he didn’t have ‘running shoes’. He had sporting equipment, sure, but nothing more than that. He didn’t know why, but his stomach got a different feeling compared to earlier. 

“Uh, yeah. A run.” After he said this, his eyes lingered to the raven hair’s eyes, to his lips, and finishing at his eyes one last time. “I-I’ll be right back, I swear!” And with that, the taller man made his way to the front door. 

“Are- Can’t we just talk about this now?!” Akaashi said, picking up his walk to follow him. 

“Look, give me like _six_ minutes. And _then_ we can talk about whatever you want. I, uh, have something I need to ask you to..” He swung open the door and started his way down past the driveway. 

Raising his voice one last time, he argued, “But it’s raining!” Which earned him a thumbs up from the jogger and a sigh to exhale from himself. 

Closing the door, he mumbled to himself, “Goddamn it.” And he placed himself back on the same dumb couch where this whole mess started. 

He deduced that both God did in fact damn _it_ **_and_** _him,_ since not long afterwards, he felt it. He felt the pressure on his leg yet again for where that _stupidly dumb_ chain was when he was below. _Just my luck,_ he mumbled, before his vision got blurry then dark. 

-

He felt a little motion sick, but not the usual way he was when this ordeal happens. It felt slightly…off, but he couldn’t place how so. 

“Did you ask him?” His partner in protection ask him. 

He just shook his head in defeat and embarrassment. “No, he ran out the door before I could.”

"If this is any uplifting news to you, this is your 100,000.”

And to that he lifted his head to the angel, who gave him a shy smile. _Maybe after this, I can go to him and tell him the truth..!, he contemplated._ Then his friend nodded his head and directed his eye away from the door to where the next (and last) person would appear. 

He felt a wave of emotions. Hope, excitement, eagerness… that is, until he looked over.

Another wave of nausea hit him so hard that he fell to his knees. His arms trembling underneath him and unable to still. He couldn’t place why he felt off before, but now he knew. Subconsciously, he knew why his crush’s six minute run took over 20 minutes. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew. 

And there Bokuto was.. Staring at him with confused, but elated eyes. 

Akaashi turned his head downward, unable to confront what was in front of him. _What did he do to deserve this??!_

“Akaashi! Where are we?” A pause. “I don’t remember how we, er I, got here. But as long as you’re with me then I guess it could be worse.” He added a cute little laugh at the end to brighten the mood up. 

_I don’t know how this_ could _get any worse actually._

“You must be Bokuto, yes? My name is Kenma… and it seems you already know our dear Akaashi. Let me tell you the rules around here.”

Then it dawned on the defeated man. It _could_ get worse. And it would, once Bokuto realized what had happened and what was going to happen to him. 

The angel continued to explain the situation. “Unfortunately, you have passed away. And as a result you have been sent here. One of us protects the gateway leading to eternal peace, while the other tries to lure souls into temptation. _That_ guardian will lie or deceive in anyway in order to persuade you. You can ask either one of us a single question, and we will respond with honesty or deceit. Do you follow?”

The fallen soul looked away from Akaashi, now standing in front of him, having been walking towards him since Kenma started to explain. 

“Well.. that’s certainly a shock to my system. On the other hand, not a deal breaker if I can stay with Akaashi. If he’ll allow me to, of course.”

He bent down towards the man who had been crashing at his place for quite a while. 

“Akaashi, are you really not going to look me in the eyes? After all the bonding over soup and The Lion King we had?”

Akaashi still wasn’t looking up, but knew once he did that he couldn’t stop the tears that were building. He also could tell that even though it hurt him that he died, the man in front was making the best out of it. _I don’t think I'll ever understand him._

Slowly tilting his head up and arching up, his suspicions were proven correct. Bokuto’s smile was gleaming, though his eyes did not have the same effect. 

“Hey remember what I said about wanting to talk to you after my run?” To which, Akaashi nodded. “Good, that’s great. But I think first I need to give you some background to it before I start.”

He grabbed both of the devil’s hands and lifted himself and the coal-haired boy. Now standing, hands still locked, he continued. 

“So, I went for a run to hopefully clear my head. I mean I’ve seen it work for Kuroo and characters on TV, so I thought ‘Hey! Why not me too!’. That whole run.. All I thought about was you.”

_No, not this._

“And how I was sad that _you_ wanted to talk too. Since, I thought you were going to tell me you were leaving. But I realized I didn’t want you to leave, and that I.. we’ll..”

_Please don’t go the way I’m thinking it will._

“I like you, Akaashi…. A lot. In fact... _I_ think I..”

_NO. Nonono-_

“I think, no. I _know_ with certainty that... I love you. So, I will ask my question to you, Akaashi.”

“Which gate leads to heaven?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont hate mE FOR ENDING LIKE THAT IM SORRY I LOVE A GOOD CLIFFHANGER-
> 
> but anyways i hope you liked this chapter and if you want to stay updated on fics that im working on, follow me on twitter @akutagi !! anyways thanks for reading i love you lots <3


	3. Everything in that short moment, the moment that stopped for you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked up, bewilderment in his voice. “Do you think.. Does this mean?” 
> 
> “Only one way to find out.” Kenma said with a satisfied smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from red velvet's one of these night
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

As the bulky doors near Akaashi shut, the gulf of wind and despair made him shiver for a fraction of a second. 

“I can’t believe you just did that… Akaashi, do you  _ realize _ what you just did??” Kenma raised his voice just a peak at this point. The two of them locked eyes, one was more alarmed than the other pair. 

The stoic pair responded. “I don’t care that I might disappear. So long as they’re content in heaven.. That’s all that matters.” A timid smile appeared on his face, scared for what will occur next. 

“B-but lying and deceiving is the backbone for being a devil, correct? What.. happens when you tell the truth, for someone else’s benefit?” At that, Kenma looked down towards Akaashi and noticed a glaring difference. “A-Akaashi, y-your leg..!”

The man tilted his head down and the same discovery was made clear to him. “M-my chain.. It’s gone!” The thing that binds him to the gate and sent him to both planes had vanished. 

He looked up, bewilderment in his voice. “Do you think.. Does this mean?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Kenma said with a satisfied smirk.

Akaashi pressed his hand onto the door that he knew all too well. And instead of meshing into the frame like others had… nothing happened. He was still there and in tact.

He turned his head yet again when he his counterpart realized what this meant. “Don’t you have somewhere you should be right now?”

Smiling enormously, he sprinted his way to the entrance of heaven. Opening it, he saw Bokuto patiently waiting for him, arms spread wide and joyful tears springing. 

Akaashi ran towards the man, tears matching the ones in front of him. He ran with such speed that he knocked him down. Wrapping his arms around, he put his head near the silver-haired boy and finally uddered. “Bokuto, I love you.”

After some quiet laughs, he responded with a tighter hug. “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sad and happy that this is the end of the fic, however i have thought of a spin off with kuroo and kenma so tell me if thats something you'd like to see ! 
> 
> all the love you've shown to this fic is so touching, you have no clue. again shameless plug for my twt @akutagi but anyways, ill see you next time !! <33

**Author's Note:**

> sooo that's the end of chapter 1 !! let me know what your thoughts were and also what you think could happen between akaashi and bokuto ! plus, what's the story between kenma and kuroo ?? stay tuned,,


End file.
